


The one at the window

by Sylira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylira/pseuds/Sylira
Summary: ‘Okay, listen. I’m really sorry. I’m normally not like this’, Shiro began honestly and took a sip from his coffee to mask that he had to think about what to say further.‘Like what? This cute?’Shiro choked. He choked so hard, that he dropped his cup which spilled over the table and his lap.Shiro, a lectureship student, sitting in a café trying to learn, when he sees a cute young man.Not thinking, he just takes a picture of the view and sends it to a friend.Or at least he thought so, but the secretly taken photo shows up on another phone instead...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, warm spring day. Not yet warm enough to sit outside, but it nudged Shiro to go and not study at home or the library. Instead he went into a café.  
It created just the right mood with its big glass front and warm colours on the wall. He wasn’t the only one with this idea. The sound of chatter, laughter and faint scratching of spoons stirring reached his ears. It wasn’t annoying, quite the contrary. It was like a soft background music, harmonic with the establishment, setting the right atmosphere. Shiro never liked it to be alone, which was another reason to come here to study. You could sit directly at the front windows, where a small counter was affixed and barstools in front. While it was flushed with the sun and presumably pleasant warm, Shiro decided to take a seat on one of the tables, to have enough space. With a coffee and his laptop before him, he was ready to start.

However, Shiro wasn’t much different from other students – he got distract easily. He loved studying, becoming a teacher and all, he should. Though, this didn’t protect from distractions every now and then. He looked at his phone and smiled at his new lock-screen.

‘Look at this little goofball’, he wrote and added a picture of himself and his newly pet. It was a black cat, yet to get fully grown. He adopted her only recently, but it already felt like a lifetime. They bonded so quickly, and he loved her with all he got, talking about her all the time – granting him the amusement of his friends. They joked that they’re some kind of soulmates and named her Black, before Shiro even got the chance to decide otherwise. The name fitted however, so Shiro stuck with it.  
The picture he sent to his friend Matt showed Shiro while Black was trying to get his attention by getting up on his shoulder and nuzzle against him. It was easily one of his favourite pictures – though this chanced almost daily.

Still smiling, Shiro looked up, taking in this good mood all around him. Until his eyes caught something. On a barstool in front of the windows sat a black-haired young man. Slim figure, but not thin, a bit shorter than Shiro, but in the same age. The mullet could have looked weird, considering it's outdated – but it looked good on him. Like, really good. And something to the way he sat there, stirring his cup while absorbed in his own thoughts, gazing outside. It had some grace to it, which Shiro could hardly describe. A warm feeling spread through his stomach just by looking at this person.

Before he knew it, he took a quick photo. It didn’t do the reality justice in any capacity. Still, it was a mind-blowing view, at least in Shiros book. How the sun illuminated the fine features of his face, giving his eyes an interesting color. Almost purplish…

Shiro, as the communicative person he was, opened his chat with Matt once more. Sending the picture, he wrote: ‘Omg. Look at this cutie. I found the best study place.’  
Sadly, Matt didn’t seem to have his phone at hand. Which was unusual. The informatic nerd was never out without it. He was probably occupied by another strange computer code. It wasn’t Shiros world, but it was nevertheless fascinating to see what Matt could achieve by just typing seemingly random strings of numbers and letters.

Even though Shiro really wanted to study as well, his thoughts were spinning around this cute stranger. No matter how hard he stared at his laptop. It was no surprise then, that he couldn’t resist to look above the monitor again to catch the view. The black-haired moved since then. He looked around, as if searching for someone. When his gaze met Shiros, the latter froze. Shiro didn’t even notice how intense he was staring – but the stranger did. He rose an eyebrow, looked at his phone and back to Shiro, who quickly pulled in his head to vanish behind the laptop monitor. His cheeks were burning with all the blood rushing into them. Did he see him?? Did he notice him staring? No, no, it was a coincidence. He was scanning the room for someone else and just happen to look for a second longer at Shiro. Maybe it was just his imagination and the stranger looked at somebody behind him.

‘Cute cat’, someone suddenly said and Shiro almost jumped up. Totally caught off guard, he looked up – only to see the stranger standing right in front of him. All the rapid thoughts of before were gone. Actually, everything in Shiros head vanished for a second.

‘Eh…’, that was the only sound that left Shiros mouth. What a great start for a conversation. Normally these situations unfold differently! Shiro was the smart, nice guy who starts a conversation with a nice smile, the right words and his charm. But now he just stared, clearly confusing the black-haired. ‘Excuse me?’

‘This is you, isn’t it?’ He showed Shiro his phone. On it, his picture with Black.

‘Wa-How did you…?’, Shiro stuttered, his cheeks flushing even redder.

‘So, you took this picture as well, I assume?’

_Oh no. Please no._

Shiros prayers went unanswered. The stranger showed him the picture Shiro just took. Inclusive the text he added to it.

‘It’s not nice to just go and take pictures of others, you know?’

‘I-I can explain! This, eh…I…This wasn’t for you! It should go to a friend, because…I…eh...You see, it’s…’, there was barely a moment in Shiros life in which he stuttered and jabbered as much as now. He was quite positive he never experienced such an embarrassing meeting. At least he suddenly remembered how it came to happen. ‘I got a new phone! Without numbers! I thought I entered the number right, but it seemes I did not!’

Shiro couldn’t read the look he got from the stranger. Was he amused? Maybe flustered even? Or just annoyed? He couldn’t tell!

‘Listen, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m going to delete the picture and not going to bother you any further. I didn’t mean to annoy you by saying you’re cute. Just forget it, okay?’

Still no real reaction. What was going on in this – still cute – head of his??

Shiro rested his glowing-red face in his hands. ‘How am I supposed to get out of this mess? Oh god, this is so embarrassing...’, he muffled unwittingly.

What Shiro couldn’t see was this ghost of a smile on the others face. He was enjoying himself. He even thought it was kind of cute but didn’t let that shine through.  
Instead, he just asked, almost cold: ‘Didn’t you mean it?’

‘Mean what…?’, Shiro asked in confusion, looking up again. Didn’t he make himself clear enough? How sorry he was, how embarrassed? How he would love for the earth to swallow him whole just to get out of this confrontation??

The stranger shrugged, suddenly he looked flustered after all, he even avoided Shiros look for a moment. ‘What you wrote.’

‘Oh…sure I did’  
That was a weird turn of events. First the mullet stranger looked like he didn’t care about Shiro one second beside that he interrupted his quiet noon. But now he seemed almost disappointed after Shiro stated he didn’t meant his previous message. Which was a lie of course, Shiro still thought this guy was a cutie – especially now where he looked away, lips slightly curled.

‘How about I buy you a coffee for your trouble?’, Shiro asked smiling, reaching his hand out. He couldn’t get away from this still awkward conversation, but he could try to make the best out of it. ‘I’m Takashi by the way, but you can call me Shiro.’

The black-haired hesitated for a second, before he took the hand. ‘Keith.’

 

* * *

 

As promised, Shiro ordered a coffee for Keith, who sat down on the other side of the table. After that, an awkward silence stretched out. Normally small talk was easy for Shiro, something that just went smooth. Now he wasn’t sure what to say, his head still kind of empty and baffled.

'So... you here to study as well?', Shiro asked, smiling again. He tried to be more his usual self. Good at small talk, charming and fast likeable.

'No.'

'Oh...why then? Just getting a coffee and enjoying the view?'

Keith shrugged, but said nothing.

'...You like cats?'

Keith head tilted from one side to the other as if he really had to think about that question - which was more interaction then Shiro got from the other questions. Then Keith shoulders raised up yet again. That didn't go as Shiro hoped. Well, the whole start of this wasn't at all what Shiro expected.

'Okay, then I’m just going to talk a bit', Shiro said with a smile. 'My name is Takashi Shirogane, but most people call me Shiro for short. My family is from Japan, we moved here when I was younger. I’m 25 and study lectureship as a physics and PE teacher. In my free time I like to play Volleyball and I'm the captain of my team. I got a cat just recently and my friends named her Black because of my nickname. Shiro means white in Japanese, in case you didn't know. Oh, and I’m a firefighter at the volunteer fire company. So, I’m pretty busy most of the times. Which is why I didn’t have a pet for quite a while, but Black is a rescue kitten and my neighbour promised to sit her if I’m away too often.’

There was no real reaction to it. This guy was unreadable. If Shiro hadn't seen some mimic before their small talk he wouldn't be sure if Keith even had the ability to do so. But he was so cute when asking if Shiro meant is words, shy and flustered. Shiro thought it might be easier for Keith to open up if he did so first. He liked talking, having a conversation and getting to know people. Keith didn’t seem to feel the same.

'You're not really into talking, are you…?', Shiro guessed, with a slight smile still, somehow unsure what to think about this. ‘I just would like to get to know you better.’

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be so blunt and offer a coffee. But Keith didn't have to take the offer. Why did he then? Sure didn't seem like he wanted to talk. He didn't look real annoyed or bored either, though. Still, there was no indication of fun or enjoyment whatsoever.

‘I’m not into getting a photo taken by a stranger without asking first’, Keith suddenly said as cold as before and Shiro was quite sure all of this was a mistake.

Keith didn’t seem to like any of this. Clearly, he just wanted to see what kind of douche Shiro was and leave then. He couldn’t blame Keith, really. Shiro took a photo of him and even sent it to a friend. That’s no nice behaviour. The athletic dark-haired was popular at college and a girls-crush. Shiro wasn’t proud of that or vaunted with this reputation – nor was it an excuse for the unasked photo – but it was a reason why Shiro barely get into situations like this. Normally people like to talk to him, feeling even flustered and flattered by that fact – which was exaggerated in Shiros opinion since he was a normal guy just like everybody else.

However, this young man in front of him didn’t react like that at all. And Shiro liked it. He didn’t know why Keith acted this defensive, but it made him curious.  
On the other hand…it might just be the unasked photo and Shiros mind made up a bigger story than there was.

‘Okay, listen. I’m really sorry. I’m normally not like this’, Shiro began honestly and took a sip from his coffee to mask that he had to think about what to say further.

‘Like what? This cute?’

Shiro choked. He choked so hard, that he dropped his cup which spilled over the table and his lap.

‘Oh, fudge!”, he exclaimed and jumped up, looking at his wet pants. Luckily, his coffee was almost cold already, so it didn’t hurt at all. But it was annoying and most of all embarrassing – again. Shiro tried rashly to clean this mess with some napkins. Clumsy as a little child, he threw over Keith cup while doing so as well.

'Ah, what?!', he cried out desperately while more coffee soaked the table and part of his documents. By sheer luck his laptop was out of reach and unharmed.  
Suddenly he heard something and glanced up.

Keith was laughing. He laughed wholehearted, with one hand covering his mouth, yet unable to silence the sound. It was one of the best laughers Shiro had heard. Pure and bright. It captured Shiros attention right away. He just stood there, staring – before he laughed as well.  
While Shiros laugh lasted longer and only slowing got quieter before it faded completely, Keith stopped laughing more interrupt, as if he thought of something that stopped his laughing all of the sudden. He helped cleaning, but he seemed caught up by his own thoughts.

‘Did you mean it?’, he asked and Shiro felt a heavy Déjà-vu. ‘That you want to get to know me.’

As before already, Shiro looked surprised, before he nodded. ‘Yes, of course. I always mean what I say. I would love to hear something about you. What you do for a living, or what you like to do, hobbies, pets, stuff like that.’

The black-haired across the table went silent again. The look in these fascinating coloured eyes showed little to nothing to read into but Shiro felt as if he saw disbelieve for a second. As if Keith had to weigh the odds if Shiro is lying or not. Was it that surreal for Keith that someone is sincerely interested in him? With every moment passing by, Shiro was more and more curious about Keith and his story. He just hoped it wasn’t a tragedy.

‘I’m 21 and I don’t study. I am an employee, nothing special. I don’t really like sports, I like nature because it’s calm and quiet’, Keith said suddenly, but his body language showed wariness. He doesn’t open up often, Shiro figured.

‘This is not the quietest place to come, though’, Shiro said, smiling because Keith finally said something, and this monolog turned into a real conversation.

‘Well…you try to study here. Why not at home or the library?’

‘I like sounds. The sound of people, of life. And I can see the sun here more than in the library or in my flat. It’s too cold outside to sit there, but it’s nice and bright in here.’

‘Mh…’, Keith thought about that for moment and looked at the portfolio he had on this lap. Shiro didn’t notice that up until now. Whatever was inside, it seemed dear to Keith and Shiro thanked whoever was out there that no coffee was spilled on it.

‘I came here for inspiration….I draw…’, Keith said shyly, without looking at Shiro.

‘Oh, so you’re an artist! That’s cool! Would you show me what you drew?’

It was obvious that Keith didn’t want that. His shoulders went inward, he grabbed his folder tight and avoided every look.

‘You don’t have to. It’s up to you’, Shiro said straightaway upon seeing this. He didn’t want to push Keith in any way. He was just curious. But that Keith started to talk was a big step already, as it seems. Shiro shouldn’t be too hasty.

‘It’s nothing special’, Keith said after while and carefully handed over his portfolio, to Shiros surprise.

He took it, made sure the table was clean again, placed it gently in front of himself and opened it up. It contained different drawings with different technics. Some were just pencil, some with coal. Others were with colors but most were in beautiful watercolors. It was always nature or animals, never persons. The pictures where astonishing nonetheless. You could feel the dedication in them.

‘They’re beautiful’, Shiro said while looking at them. It was not just a phrase. He really adored them a lot and you could hear that in his voice.

‘Really?’, Keith asked shyly and if Shiro wouldn’t know better, he would have thought to see a blushing on his cheeks.

Shiro giggled a bit, which could have been taking in wrong. His big smile while looking up at Keith should convince him that Shiro didn’t mean it badly, though. ‘I told you already, I mean what I say. I really like them. Why don’t you do something with that for a living? Studying arts?’

Again, Keith seemed not sure whether to talk or not. Shiro could almost see the inner struggle, even though the black-haired was calm on the outside.  
‘I’d love to’, he admitted. ‘But I have to live from something. Being an artist is not really the best job.’

‘Mh…maybe but I’m positive you could do something with this talent and dedication of yours.’

Shiro continued to look through the papers, when one caught his attention. It looked like it was hastily inserted there for save keeping. It didn’t fit to the rest of the watercolor papers and was upside down. Carefully, he pulled it out.  
‘…is that me?’, Shiro asked startled.

‘Wha..?! N-No…’, Keith said and now there was definitely a color change in his face. ‘It-It’s someone else…’

‘It’s me. Right here at the table’, Shiro continued with a bright smile. It was a simple picture, drawn with pencil. Normally Keith pictures – from what Shiro saw – involved no persons, but great detailed surroundings. In this, the focus was only on the person in the middle, at the table, laptop and documents before him. Shiro was hundred-percent sure it was himself.

‘It’s about the café. You just happen to sit in the middle, blocking my view’, he really sounded as if it was Shiros fault. And as if he did believe in what he just said. Even though it was clearly a lie. Most of all, his voice was defensive again, almost aggressive.

Shiro laughed, giving Keith a look. ‘Suuure. That’s why I occupy most of the paper. I like it! Don’t be shy about it. It’s cute’, Shiro said honestly, before his smile became a little grin. ‘You were stalking me before I photographed you’, he figured. The time between the photo taken and Keith coming over was way to short for him to draw this. It wasn’t in great detail, but enough to have taken some minutes at least.

‘…I’m sorry…’, Keith said quietly, before snatching the paper out of Shiros hands, almost ripping it apart by doing so ‘I’m going to destroy it, its dumb anyway. I have to go.’ Again, there was some aggression to his voice which Shiro couldn’t quite grab. Keith already stood up, ready to go.

‘No, wait! Please’, the older said, reaching out for Keith arm and holding him back. ‘Please, it wasn’t meant like this. I really do like it. It’s just funny that you…well watched me before I took this photo and all of this. It’s a real weird coincidence, don’t you think?’

How great was the odd that this happens? Shiro seeing a cutie, taking photo, but sending it to Keith of all things. But he on the other side, already drew a secret picture of Shiro studying before.

‘And don’t be sorry. It’s flattering. I’m glad if I gave you some inspiration’, Shiro added, hoping that Keith doesn’t run away.

‘…’, Keith stayed silent but Shiro knew that behavior already, so he just waited. He released Keith arm and slowly sat down, waiting if Keith was going or not. He wouldn’t try to hinder him again. If Keith really wanted to leave, he would let him go.  
Gladly, he didn’t. He sat down as well again, earning him a bright smile from Shiro.

‘I normally don’t draw persons…’, Keith explained. ‘I don’t know why I drew you. It just’, he shrugged. ‘happened.’

‘You going to finish it?’

‘…maybe…’

Shiro smiled even wider. He really was flattered. And it was a soothing thought that they share this…attraction to each other.  
Shiro looked at their empty cups. He hardly drank any of his coffee, neither did Keith before Shiro knocked them over.

‘I’m going to order us new coffee. Sorry again about the mess’, with that, Shiro stood up.

When he came back, the chair was empty. Keith was gone.

Surprised and indeed disappointed, Shiro sat down, placing the two cups in front of him. He didn’t expect Keith to leave, especially without notice. Maybe this situation was to awkward for him, or he just didn’t like Shiro and was too polite to say and fled the second Shiro turned away. Shiro did grab him so he couldn’t go when he wanted. That might have been too much.  
Shiro signed heavily. He didn’t even get to ask for Keith number. Then again, he probably won’t answer anyway, as he basically just ran away.

‘Yo, is that for me? Nice.’

Shiro looked up surprised. He hadn’t notice him coming.

‘Hey, Matt. No, but you can have it’, Shiro said, audibly crestfallen.

‘What happened?’

Shiro rested his chin on his hand, fondly smiling while looking outside. ‘A cutie happened. But I scared him away.’

 

* * *

 

 

Matt took a sip out of his cup and watched Shiro curiously. But he just didn’t start talking, so Matt had to do it.

‘A cutie happened?’

‘Mhm…’

‘And you scared him away?’

‘Mhm…’

Shiro seemed to have been spaced out. He probably wasn’t even listening anymore. Matt followed his gaze to the front door and just had to take this opportunity.

‘You still seeing him?’

‘Mhm…’

‘And his cute ass?’

‘Mh…wait what?!’ This was enough to snap Shiro out of his obvious daydream. Needless to say, he blushed, and an elbow hit Matt in his side. ‘I don’t know what his ass looks like!’

Matt blinked in surprise. ‘Wow must have been a real cute face then.’

‘…well…ya…’, Shiro admitted embarrassed, his cheeks changing colors..

‘But why didn’t you check his rear then??’ Matt asks as if this was the most important part of someone.

‘What should I have done?! Ask him to ‘please stand up and turn, so I can see your butt’??’

‘Eh – ya, duh? Or ask him to order new coffee. Be creative, man!’, Matt demanded. ‘You could have at least watched as he walked away instead of imagining it after he left already!’

‘…he left while I ordered new cups…’

Shiro was clearly still down because of this. Why would Keith just leave like this? Did he really scare him away? Did he talk too much? Didn’t want to talk to him to begin with and just couldn’t tell him right away? But he seemed like someone who would say how annoyed he is into someone’s face and not flee behind their back…

‘Oh…so he saw  _your_  ass and ran way’, Matt concluded, and patted Shiros shoulder. ‘My condolence.’

Shiro waved his arms around to get rid of the brown haired. ‘You can be such an annoyance, you know that?’

‘But you still love me~’, Matt replied with a winning smile.

‘I’m not so sure about that anymore…’

‘Woah! Do I already have to compete against this butt-less lil brat?!’, Matt looked completely serious, hands on the table, leaned forward as if ready to sprint into a fight.

‘Maybe?~’, Shiro grinned malicious and raised his eyebrows shortly.

Like a diva from an old movie, Matt gasped for air, his hand now on his chest. ‘S-Shiro…I thought we had something special…’, he whined, his eyes as wide as his big glasses. ‘Shall I show you my butt, to remind you..?’

There was a sudden sparkle in the grey eyes of Shiro. His head rested on his hand, a grin on the lips and an eyebrow slightly risen.

‘Oh yes, please. I want to see that flat, nerd ass’, Shiro said in a husked voice.

The sudden change in Matts expression was hilarious. His fair skin started glowing red.

‘Uh…seriously, Shiro..? You know, I like you, but…’

Shiro just lost it. While laughing, he poked Matts still reddish cheek. Upon noticing Shiros charade, Matt rubbed them, looking away embarrassed. Which happened quite rare.

‘You’re not the only actor here’, Shiro said still jiggling.

‘…yeah but I made it an obvious joke. You were dead serious.’

Shiro laughed again. Matt looked a bit suspicious before he chuckled as well.

‘But don’t call him brat. You don’t even know him.’

‘Neither do you! You don’t even know his butt!’

‘Again, with this?’, Shiro asked tired, rolling his eyes. This joke grew old fast.

‘Ya! It’s important, it’s how gays identify each other!’

‘Uhm…’, Shiro blinked but these words didn’t just vanish out of his head. Opening and closing his mouth, he shook his head, taking his cup of coffee. There was no point in arguing with Matt anymore. He was too far gone.  He really just matched gays with dogs…

‘He, it’s not called doggy style for no reason!’

Shiro choked on his coffee. For a second, he wished it would have ended him. ‘Matt!’

‘Sorry man, I stayed up all night on this code – that must’ve grilled my brain…’, Matt suddenly said guilty and rested his head on the table

‘Fried to ashes obviously. Was the TV running with late night commercials?’

The brown haired hair rose again. ‘Uh, no?? I had to concentrate! It’s not as easy as your physics!’

Yet again, all Shiro could do was shake his head. This guy was one of a kind. Still, Matt was his best friend. He knew he could count on him, no matter what. He would hide a body, give him a new identity and all without asking why. Though, Shiro would end up with some ridiculous name, like John Smith or something along that line…

Admittedly, Matt was a smart guy. While Shiro had excellent grades himself, he had to earn those. He learned a lot in is spare free-time. Matt on the other hand is a genius with numbers. When they met, he actually just sat in the auditorium because it rained outside, and the halls were cramped with people, so he came in with his laptop and began programming, not even noticing the lecture began to start and students rushed inside. Upon realising – after Shiro asked if he could sit next to him – he stayed and hushed comments about how easy this was and how it could have been better explained. While this could be considered rude and annoying, Shiro found a liking in this brown haired nerd and they became friends fast.

‘You’re not even gay, Matt. How’d you know what’s important anyway?’, Shiro asked, calm again, trying to finally enjoy some – again almost cold – coffee.

‘I don’t need to be gay to know the importance of a good-looking butt. I know you’re not interested in them, but women do have nice asses as well, you know?’

‘For a computer loving tech nerd, you’re pretty focused on bodys’, Shiro laughed.

‘Even though I am a genius, I am a man as well. And as I always say: I choose to be single – it just wasn’t my choice.’

The black haired chuckled, then sighed and hold his cup out for Matt to clink. ‘To us lonely boys.’

‘You’ll going to find someone tech nerd for you, Matt’, Shiro added later. His friend was a nice guy, intelligent, yet funny and open for shenanigans. His short, fluffy hair together with his big nerd glasses gave him some sort of cute appearance.

‘Jezz, please not.’

‘Huh, why? You could talk about codes with her all day long.’

‘No, I want some pretty girl.’

‘Matt, you can be pretty AND intelligent’, Shiro said indignant and frowned. 

‘Ya sure, but I want to impress her with my skills. Pretty and smart, yet not too much, you know? No one that can outrun my codes.’

‘Uh, yes, your seductive codes’, Shiro nodded amused. It was always fun with Matt around, even if some of his jokes are too much.

‘Now tell me why cute face really left.’

‘…he fled because I was rude and clumsy as hell…’, Shiro sighed.

‘Rude? You? And clumsy?’, Matt asked in disbelieve. ‘Sorry, must have mistaken you. Thought I sat down next to Takashi Shirogane, crush of all girls, the hero running into burning buildings. You know, a cool guy.’

‘Ha ha. I really hate you’, Shiro replied, still smiling though. Normally Shiro wold have watched his words, being kind and polite, anticipating how they could affect others. It was different with Matt, however. He could loosen up, tease him without Matt taking him too seriously. It was a nice change.

‘Oh no, right into my heart! You’re so mean to me today!’, Matt camped, holding his hands against his chest. ‘Quick, I need a mysterious cutie in a café to reanimate me!’

Shiro felt yet again the strange urge to hit his friend. Instead, he laughed.

Matt was right, though. Shiro was quite popular among – well, everybody really. Shiro never understood why nor was he proud of it. He didn’t think he earned it. Yeah, he was athletic and good looking, but that shouldn’t be the reason? Being one of the best students could be one, then again, Matt was a bright genius who probably could outplay Einstein, and he wasn’t even close to Shiros popularity.

It was not only Shiros dreaming look – but also his charms, how he was nice to everybody and always fair. A perfect leader. It was him being this perfect, cool, honest dude.

Matt searched in Shiros face for a sign that he was joking. ‘Wait, you’re serious. What in Gates name did you do??’

Shiro sighed heavily and looked at his cup pouting. Then he started to tell what just happened.

‘You did NOT’, Matt tried to hold back his laughter.

‘I did… and then I knocked over both our cups.’

‘You did not’, Matt simply repeated.

‘Yep, all over the table. Gonna need to copy some notes since mine are soaked…’

‘Wow…that’s…’, for once Matt didn’t have anything to say. He still tried to not laugh to loud, but at the same time he kind of looked worried. After some time to calm down, he added. ‘He REALLY was cute, huh.’

‘...yes…’, Shiro sighed again, truly sad. He noticed the gaze he got from Matt. It was almost as if he was examining him. ‘What?’

‘Still trying to figure out who you are and what you did to my cool, buff best friend.’

‘Ah, yes. I’m the evil clone of Shiro, trying to ruin is life with being a gay disaster.’

‘I believe more in that then this ridiculous story. Really, man. I never saw you acting like this.’

Shiro twisted his mouth, then with his chin on his hand, he shrugged. ‘Well, not like I’m going to see him again anyway. Don’t have a number or anything. Just his name.’

Matt raised his eyebrows, looking weirdly at Shiro. ‘You sure?’

‘Well, and the photo - but before you ask, I won’t go around and ask people if they recognise him or let you search for him online. That’s far to creepy.’

‘Creepier than taking a picture like a stalker in the first place? Got enough on my to-do list anyway to help you with this. Especially if you continue to be this dumb. My codes might have fried my brain, but yours got fried by a stranger with cute face.’

‘Wha-?’, with an utterly confused – and almost angry face – he looked to Matt. What was wrong now? Yes, Shiro did act weird and clumsier then usual but this statement somehow was offending. ‘What are you talking about?’

Matt rolled his eyes, then shook his head and got up. ‘Gotta go, ask him to come to the next Volleyball game, so I can judge his ass and write me how he reacted.’ With that, Matt was off, before Shiro could even process his words. Write who? Keith? Did he not listen to him at all? Making fun of his brain not working but then suggesting something impossible like this! How  _should_  he write him without his number??  
Frustrated about this weird day, of how he missed a perfect chance for a new friendship and of Matts weird and not helpful words at the end, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

And forgot to breath for a second.

There on his phone was his chat with ‘Matt’. Just that it wasn’t Matt as he found out. It was Keith. He had his number all this time. The realisation hit him like a truck. Matt was right – of course he was! Shiros brain must have been grilled to ashes.

Excided as he was, he wanted to write Keith right away. He still had a chance to get to know him better! He had to use it! Maybe he didn’t run off because of Shiro, but for an emergency.

But…

Wouldn’t he have said anything then? Or, if it was  _that_ urgent, he could have written him. Since Keith got Shiros number as well.

Then again, Shiro just forgot about this number while whining about not having it.

Still…

Suddenly again a total mess, Shiro bit his lips, staring at this phone. Should he try it? What could go wrong? If Keith doesn’t answer then they wouldn’t meet again, he would forget about Shiro somewhen as Shiro would the same…right..?

On the other hand, wouldn’t it be super awkward to write him? What if Keith was just answering to be polite because he couldn’t say no and they meet again even though Keith didn’t want to??  
Keith didn’t seem like that kind of person, though…

Frustrated yet again, Shiro ruffled his white hairlock and groaned. Why was this so hard?! He was always easy with talking to people. Charming, nice smile – and he wouldn’t even need that now for a simple message! Still his fingers were almost trembling.

_Jezz, calm down, Takashi, not like he’s going to knife you. Just write him. What’s there to lose? Either he writes back or not._

With a deep breath, Shiro managed to get a clear head again and started tipping.

Only to stop again.

What should he even write??  
What did Matt say? Ask him to go to the next Volleyball game? What a weird question for a first – or rather second – meeting… On the other side, it wouldn’t be so stiff. Keith wouldn’t even have to answer, he could come or not, Shiro will be there nonetheless. They couldn’t talk though, until the game ends.

It was risky and Shiro didn’t know if he would write Keith again in case he doesn’t show up. He wanted to try anyway. It felt better then asking for a coffee after this disaster just now. Maybe Shiro would have a clear head after a game and could talk properly to Keith instead of shuttering and then suddenly blabbering about himself all over the place. Seriously though, he basically told Keith everything he does, without Keith even asking. That must have sounded real phony…

Shiro shook his head. He’s just bitching out to write Keith. Determined again, he just wrote what came into his mind. Trying to be casual, as if this was nothing. It worked better than expected.

 _Hey Keith,_  
_it’s me Shiro from uh…the café disaster just now._  
_Hope I didn’t scare you away with all my clumsiness. You left without a word, but I know you have a good reason for that._  
_Next weekend is a Volleyball game my team participates in. It’s at the university and open for everybody to watch, maybe you want to come around and we can go grab something afterwards?_  
_I promise no coffee will be spilled nor will I take stalker photos – you could take some form me ;)_  
_Would be nice to see you there._  
_Shiro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the first the chapter together now - since it started as a one-shot, I only wrote short things, but wanted to have them together now :3


	2. Chapter 2

Keith did not answer right away.

Of course, he didn’t. He didn’t even read it. If he really had an emergency call, then he was occupied with no time to check his phone. That was completely normal. Shiro of all people knew that. No one has their phone on them 24/7. Otherwise he would be addicted to it which would be even worse.  
Shiro just had to wait…

_Wait._

_Give him time._

_Wait._

_Patience._

This is what Shiro told himself like an inner mantra. He knew it was stupid. As if he was a little school girl in love, despite him not knowing anything about Keith! This couldn’t even be a crush, not with that little info at all. All he knew was his name, that he likes drawing – and is pretty good in it. He has a job, but Shiro didn’t even know where or what. That’s nothing. People know more things about each other just looking at a social media profile.

Nonetheless, Shiro looked at his phone twice per minute. Even though it would ring if someone wrote him. There goes the study plan. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand.  His chin in his hand, he looked around the café. To the place where Keith sat when he first noticed him and sighed.

He only saw him shortly really, but his image burned itself into his brain and memory. The long, black hair that would look ridiculous and out-dated on everyone else, looked so good on him. His long bangs bordered his face perfectly. His fine features where only outplayed by these interesting eyes. Shiro swore they shimmered violet even though he knew that was not a color an iris could take. Keith still had them, as outstanding as the rest of his body.  
And even though he only heard it once, he could still hear the fine laughter. It imprinted itself onto Shiro and he was sure, he would hear it in his dreams.

This was ridiculous.

Shiro had crushes before. He even had relationships before, of course. But he never – _never_ – experienced this. It was almost a frightening feeling. Lovely and nice, warm even – but…weird in its dramatic scale. If he would have known Keith for a long (or at least longer!) time, knowing his habits, his interests, his personality in general, he could understand. But feeling this _in love_ (?!?) with someone he didn’t even had more than one short conversation with was stupid and dumb. This happened in school fictions, with girls falling in love with the coolest guy on campus from the sheer smile on his face and the muscles under his shirt.  
Shiro wasn’t that girl! He was a grown ass man! If anything, he would be that cool, sporty guy!

…well, if he wasn’t embarrassing himself in a café like today…

Maybe he was just excited. He might got along with everybody, but he barely feels connected to people. On a deeper level. Like with Matt. He was his brother from another mother, his best friend. He could always count on him. Other friends would come as well, but Shiro never felt a real bond between them. This happens when you got to know a lot of people but not spending as much time with them. Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, Shiro _was_ popular. Many people knew him and even more wanted to get to know him. Sometimes he couldn’t keep track of them. He had good friends, like his volleyball team and the firefighters. He would die for them, protect them from any harm.  
Still, it was a different bond, hard to put in words. He didn’t feel lonely or lost. But sometimes as if some part of him was missing.

How could he feel this emotional bond with Keith already?

Shiro shook his head. He was just horny. That’s it. Hormones boiling up because Keith was handsome and cute – and very well might have a nice ass – and Shiro hadn’t had sex in a lifetime.

_Great, means I’m a superficial asshole, who just wants to get laid._

* * *

 

Keith didn’t answer the next days either.  Though, Shiro – who couldn’t stop checking his phone and the chat no matter how hard he tried – of course noticed the little ‘read at’ notification.  It wasn’t before almost midnight that Keith presumably read the message, fastening Shiros idea of Keith not just running away but having an emergency.

Or he just avoided to open it.  
He didn’t answer the whole week. He would have had some time in between. Everybody does. Even Shiro. Just a small ‘sorry, had to go to xy’ or ‘yeah sure, I’d love to go see you sweating while you play like a god’

...

Wow - Shiro really had to get his hormones back in check.

 

* * *

 

‘So, will he come?’

‘Didn’t answer.’

It was the day of the game. Matt stood next to Shiro, who was warming up in his uniform. The brown haired was scanning the hall.

‘You wouldn’t even recognize him, Matt’, Shiro said, rolling his eyes. Still, he looked for Keith as well, neglecting his warm up to a degree.

‘I have the picture and your dreamy description. And I know your taste. I’ll know when I see him.’

Shiro sighed heavily. He wasn’t someone to give up easily or give in into despair. But his hopes of Keith coming here decreased with everyday until nothing really was left.  
Matt noticed this and clapped his shoulder. ‘He will come. Trust me. I can feel it. It’s in my guts. In my urine.’

‘Your…what…’, Shiro shook his head, disgust. ‘Why am I even talking to you??’

Matt just grinned his usual grin.

‘Hey, Shirogane – you done stretching that leg? You’re standing there for two minutes already!’

Shiro bit his lip, before turning around and waving an apology.

‘He’s gotta come. Just you concentrate on this game, so he sees the best and not this weird ass disaster you pulled at the café’, Matt said before walking off to the stands. ‘I bet a lot of money on your ass, so you better get your head in the game!’

‘Really, Matt? High School Musical quotes?’

Matt grinned at him and waved, then he suddenly looked disgust. ‘If you start singing, I’ll puke.’

Shiro laughed, waved and got back to warm up for real. That’s why he liked Matt so much. He always made him laugh, even with the dumbest jokes. But he got him back on his feet again, leveled him back where he belonged. For now, it shouldn’t matter if Keith shows up or not, because he had a game to play now. There was no way he let his team down for such a weird school kid crush situation.

Shiro managed to concentrate solely on the game; passing, blocking and spiking to lead his team to victory. The longer they played, the more his mind was at ease. He enjoyed himself, getting excited over every point they score; letting out a little grunt, every time they lost – but also never let go of hope and encouraging his team. He loved this team feeling. Achieving something with the help of others, with the strength they gave each other. And he loved leading them, pointing out where they could do better, as well as inspire everybody to their best selves. He could be a strict leader, but he also led with much heart, listening to the ideas of his members and consult them, earning him the trust and friendship of his team. Which in return, showed in their winnings at the games.

Nonetheless, they weren’t undefeated. They were one point down, being at 24:25. Shiro had the next serve. He was good in it, but he had to score now if they wanted a chance of winning. Focusing, he drippled the ball in front of him once, twice, while waiting for the starting whistle.

_Patience yields focus_

With a last, deep breath, he threw the ball in the air, ready to serve.

While he looked up, to see where to land the ball, he saw a familiar, black mane among all the other spectators. He would recognize this hairstyle everywhere. But, was it really him…? Did he come around after all, even though he didn’t answer and practically ignored Shiro the last days?  
Without him noticing, he stared at the black haired – for longer than he should have. The other eyes shot up to where the ball was and back to Shiro, who finally snapped out of it.

The captain of the team almost missed his serve. He managed to hit the ball – but it was barely any good. Their opponents received it without any hassle.  
Instead of getting right back into the game, Shiro had to lift his gaze once more to look for the mysterious black mullet. He didn’t find him. Was it just his imagination? Did he want Keith to be here that badly that he already saw faces in the crowd? If so, then he really had a problem. It almost seemed like an addiction.  
Just when Shiro thought he’d gone crazy for sure, he found him again. Shiro immediately had a smile on his face, only to realize that Keith was about to leave. He didn’t look back, didn’t see Shiro watching him. He just pushed through the people and left.

The ball almost hit Shiros face and the cry of his teammates finally got him back into the game. They lost. He could feel the glances his team and fans gave him  and felt terrible. He apologized, said something about having a lot on his mind at the moment, and apologized again. He knew this was no behavior a captain should have – nor any other member really – but he couldn’t help it. He was deeply sorry and embarrassed which his team seemed to notice. They patted his shoulder, say things like he shouldn’t overwork himself too much and that they’ll do better next time. It wasn’t an important game which made it easier to overlook the loss. It still sucked, nonetheless.

‘What was _that_??’, Matt caught him the moment he left the locker, here to scold him. ‘Even I would have done a better serve!’

Shiro sighed, his head hanging. ‘I know, I know…’, he mumbled, still shamefaced of his performance. He didn’t recognize himself. Being completely focused and strategic was his trademark.

‘What, did cute-face ruin you completely now?’, Matt teased, but with a worried tone – as well as an almost angry one. Matt wasn’t much of a sport fanatic, but he enjoyed watching Shiro and his volleyball team. He rooted for them and got caught up in the heat of the game. Therefore, he sure was disappointed to see it end like this.

‘Wait – did you see him as well??’, Shiro suddenly asked excitedly, in contrast to his gloomy behavior a second before.

‘Eh? No? Was he here? Did _you_ see him?? Wait – did you messed up the serve because of him?’

Shiros cheek flushed bright red, turning his head away. ‘M-Maybe…’

‘So, where is he then? Why didn’t you say something before! We have to go after him, no?’

‘…he left’, Shiro said and sighed heavily. ‘I saw him right before the serve, which startled me – I was stunned for a second, okay?! I know I shouldn’t have but…’, he sighed again, then smiled slightly. ‘I was glad to see him…’

‘That really sweet’, Matt said in a not so sweet tone, it was more a sarcastic one . ‘But why did he leave then? Did he see you being a total disaster again and ran?’

‘Not funny, Matt’, Shiro hissed. He hung his head again. ‘Why am I like this. I’m normally not. Can’t this run…smoother...?’

Matt, who’s always the first to tease Shiro with anything he can get, looked sympathetic. He patted Shiros shoulder. ‘Hey buddy. Maybe it’s just…not meant to be…? Don’t get worked up too much because of this. You barely know him. Ya, he sounded cute, but that doesn’t mean he’s like…your soulmate or something.’

Matt was right. Shiro knew he was. They’re barely knew each other, and Keith clearly wasn’t as worked up about this as Shiro was. Besides, there was no such thing like soulmates, anyway. He might have come to watch, but that didn’t mean much considering he left quickly again. ‘Yeah…you’re right. Thanks, Matt.’

‘Anytime, bro. Come on, I’ll get you something good now. How about pizza’, he nudged him and Shiro looked up again, smiling.

‘Even though I made you lose money?’

Matt shrugged and waved. ‘Let that be my concern. I’m here to cheer up my best buddy and food always helps with that.’

‘Sounds great’, Shiro only just now realized they stopped walking. Nodding, he started to follow Matt outside. He was lucky to have a friend like him. As said, he always had his back. Even if Shiro messed up.

They ended up with a big pizza and a fun evening.

 

* * *

 

Shiro didn’t wrote Keith. His fingers were tingling because he initially wanted to ask if he really was at the game or not. Matt told him not to. It would be Keith turn to message him. Though, Shiro never liked this playing of hard to get nor did he understood why you should wait before writing someone, he did not message Keith. If Keith really wanted contact, he would have answered by now, especially if he was at the game. Shiro should just move on. He met a cutie in a café, that didn’t mean his life should resolve around him now.

Trying to get back into his studies and life in general again, Shiro sat in a café, his laptop in front of him again and going through notes.  
On second thought – it might have not been the smartest idea to go into the very same café he met Keith in the first place.

‘…hey…’

Shiro was so deep into his studies, that he didn’t even look up. Especially because he thought to have heard Keith voice. Which, of course, wouldn’t be the case. His dumb teenage-girl heart still was crushing on him and he just imagined stuff because he met him here. So, he tried to concentrate even more on these notes in front of him.

‘…Shiro…? Sorry about last week…’

This did catch the attention of the soon-to-be teacher. He looked up to meet these fantastic, blue-purple eyes. They looked insecure at him.

‘Keith’, Shiro breathes, just staring at him. Which in turn, made Keith visibly more uncomfortable.

‘I…uh…’, Keith broke the intense eye contact and looked everywhere but Shiro. His hand crawled itself in his other arm and he bit his lip.

‘Oh, you want to sit down? Here’, Shiro stood and pulled the other chair, while smiling brightly at Keith. His heart was pounding a hundred miles per minute, which he tried to hide. No matter what he told himself – he did misses Keith. Seeing him now makes him way to happy. That said, seeing the uncertainty on Keith face, alleviate his delight a bit. At the same time, it let him smirk the tiniest bit because Keith looked so unbelievable cute.

‘Eh…ya – thanks’, he sat down, still not relaxed. ‘I…I’m really sorry I didn’t write back. And that I left the game before it ended.’

‘So you were there!”, Shiro exclaimed louder then he should have.

Startled, Keith flinched a bit, then looking confused at Shiro. ‘Ya…you saw me, didn’t you...?’

‘Yeah, that’s why I messed up my serve!’

‘…sorry…’

‘Wha-? No! It’s fine! It wasn’t your fault!’

‘But you just said…’

‘Ya, but it was because I was so…uh…’, Shiro stopped as his cheeks grew dark, avoiding Keith gaze. ‘…I was just flattered that you showed up. Since you didn’t reply, I…kinda lost hope.’

‘Oh, mhm...I had a lot to do the last days, uhm…’, Keith made a face. ‘Sorry, should have write you. But I’m glad I found you here’, with that, Keith lips turned up the tiniest bit, which stopped Shiros heartbeat. Fuck, he was so into this guy.

Even though Shiro really felt heartbroken that Keith didn’t answer and wanted to know why, he just waved his hand. ‘It’s fine. We all have stuff to do and life can get messy. I’m just a random guy, that took an unasked photo and spilled your coffee. No hard feelings.’

‘You’re more than that’, Keith said with a soft voice which threaten to melt Shiro. ‘I…enjoyed our talk.’ Keith sounded severe, but he also looked flustered and unsure if he really should say it. As if he could hear Shiros question about why he seemed so reserved, he added. ‘Not many people take the time to talk to me, really.’

‘Not? That’s a shame. They should’, Shiro said smiling. ‘But better this way, then I’ll get more time to talk to you.’

Keith cheek flushed the softest rose, and Shiro almost spilled how cute this was.  
They somehow ended up just looking at each other, Shiro with his chin draped on his palm. He didn’t realize this intense glaring until Keith shyly looked away and cleared his throat.

‘So, you wanted to meet me here’, Shiro said, snapping out of his day dream.

‘Ya, I wanted to ask you something. I… you asked me to come to your game, so I thought, I uhm… showed you something about my life this time…?’

‘Like a date?’, Shiro didn’t know where this new confident came from. While he was with Keith, he only had to modes: either the confident, nice guy (his usual self but sweeter and gayer) or the total gay disaster, blushing, stuttering and spilling coffee. There was no in between.

Of course, this caused Keith cheek to flush even more. ‘Eh, uh, n-no, just…’

Shiro laughed. ‘It’s fine, just teasing. I’d love to, though!’ It firstly earned him a mean look from Keith, defensive, yet somewhat aggressive. He didn’t like teasing, Shiro figured. When he agreed, that expression slowly faded away. Yet, there was a little remnant of it left, that stayed on his now wary face.

‘So, where to go and when?’, Shiro asked, still smiling, ignoring the change in Keith face. He might want to be more careful around him, though. It still seemed like Keith really wasn’t used to talk to people too much. Which was weird in Shiros book. Who wouldn’t want to get to know this mysterious, good looking, guy?

‘You know the Madison Park? Let’s meet there, tomorrow noon. If you’re free there, that is.’

‘Mh, ya sure. I’ll make time’, Shiro said happily, noting that he had to cancel a meet up with others. Wasn’t a nice thing to do, but worth it. It was just to study anyway and if he missed out on it once, it wouldn’t be the world. He couldn’t concentrate anyway. He was already wondering what Keith would show him. Madison Park…would he show him his favorite spot to draw? Or did he work there? Wasn’t there a zoo at this park…?

‘You still got time for a coffee?’

Just when Keith looked like he was considering saying yes, Shiros phone went off. ‘Ah shoot, sorry’, he said with a quick look at it. He was on call for the firefighters and of course, now of all times, they needed him. ‘Have to leave’ he said, shoving his stuff into his bag. ‘But, tomorrow, yeah? Madison Park, I look forward to it!’

Shiro already left the café in a hurry, leaving Keith struck at their table.

‘…me too’, he said softly, smiling unconsciously.

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a one-shot inspired by two fanarts from Lightning Strikes (@L_Strikes_art on twitter) and @sinycath retweet of it <3  
> I'm almost positive I'm going to continue writing on it, since it ended quite abruptly here. It may take a while though because I'm no native :'D
> 
> It's also my first AU fic ever and was written a bit rushed, so I might change some stuff every now and then~  
> (And I'm not good with titles, I take suggestions if you have some xD)
> 
> Reach me on twitter or instagram! @Syliracosplay  
> Would love to get criticism in any way ~


End file.
